The Darkness
by Shadowreaper113
Summary: This takes place a few months after Tsukune became headmaster of Youkai Academy and things may seem peaceful until an orginization by the name of Exodus emerges from the darkness and threatens life as we know it. A hero unlike the world has ever seen will arise from the ashes of war to vanquish the darkness that is on the move and this time Tsukune is not the answer.
1. The Arrival

**Author's Note and Disclaimer I do not own Rosario Vampire and the characters might be ooc and there will be lemons and there is gore.**

Chapter 1

The Arrival

I got off the bus along with four others and looked around and soon found what I was looking for, Youkai Academy. I had come to Youkai Academy because I had heard it was a place where coexistence was possible. We headed towards the academy and within a few minutes we had made it and headed inside. Once inside we were greeted by thousands of monsters in their human forms and before we could react were surrounded.

"You must be the new arrivals. Welcome to Youkai Academy, a school for monsters where monsters learn to coexist with humans. My name is Tsukune Aono, I'm the headmaster here at the academy and standing next to me is Moka Akashiya" said a kid with light brown hair and light red eyes. He was wearing a long sleeve white shirt and black pants. Next to him was a girl with long silver hair and red eyes. She was wearing a green jacket and a green skirt.

"I'm Shadow Reaper and behind me is Angel Sigil, Raven Azure, Dante Rose, and Jin Harbringer," I said pointing to each as I said their name. Raven was as tall as the girl named Moka and Angel, Dante, and Jin were as tall as the kid named Tsukune. Raven was wearing black shorts and knee high black boots. She had a tight fitting black shirt that showed quite a bit of cleavage and that was how she liked it. Raven had fair white skin with semi long black hair and green eyes. Angel was wearing a white hoodie and white jeans with white combat boots. He was white and had white hair with light blue eyes. He looked like he just wanted to be left alone. Jin was wearing a white shirt with a black shorts and black shoes. He had black hair with snow white tips and semi-tan skin. He looked like he was ready to meet some of the females. Dante was semi-tan and was wearing a sleeveless red shirt and red pants with red combat boots. He had red hair and red eyes and looked like he just wanted to kick somebody's ass. I have sinister black medium long thick hair with a single strand that goes my face and splits at the end of my nose. My eyes were blood red and my skin was a deep dark rich tan. I had a white scar going down the center of my left eye but I could still see perfectly fine out it. I wear a black soft leather trench coat with a white Celtic cross on the back. I wear black jeans with black shorts underneath. I wear black combat boots and black leather fingerless gloves. I wear a black chain necklace that has a black Celtic cross on it which is my family symbol. I was a few inches taller than the boy named Tsukune.

"It's nice to meet you all and I hope you guys have a good time here at Youkai Academy," Tsukune said and he began to lead to us to our rooms. After we had settled in we had changed into the uniforms and headed to our classes. I was in Ms. Nekonome's class along with Raven and Angel. Ms. Nekonome's hair was shaped like cat ears she was wearing a white blouse, an orange skirt, low heel sandals. Her hair is blondish-yellowish-orangish and she wears red glasses and her eyes seemed to be closed. She introduced Raven and Angel and was about to introduce me when I stopped her. I walked to the front of the room where Raven and Angel still stood.

"I am Shadow Reaper and it's nice to meet you all," I said smiling with my eyes closed, while rubbing my neck with one hand. I then took my seat in front of Moka who smiled at me. I smiled back and then proceeded to go to sleep because the stuff they were studying at the time I had already learned. After school had ended Ms. Nekonome told me that she needed to talk to Tsukune and I told her I'd find him. Afterwards I found Angel, Raven, Dante, and Jin standing in a courtyard and they looked like they were arguing with some people. I decided that they could handle themselves so I decided to find Tsukune and Moka because I knew that they would be together. I couldn't feel their presences when I used Yoki Detection, so instead I decided to use my other senses. I closed my eyes and sniffed the air and I was able to find their scents after sorting through the various scents that surrounded me. I walked to where and found them at the cliff making out and before I could leave they noticed me and broke the kiss stammering, stuttering, and blushing profusely.

"Umm Ms. Nekonome wanted to speak with you Tsukune," I said moving on. Tsukune left after saying his thanks and I was left standing there with a blushing Moka.

"So is that all you came here for or is there something else you wanted?" Moka asked after recovering from her embarrassment.

"Actually I wanted to know about the Newspaper Club and was wondering if it's possible for me and the others to join," I said.

"Oh, um that would be up to Ms. Nekonome but I don't think anybody will mind," Moka said a little surprised.

"Thanks," I said and headed off to where Ms. Nekonome and Tsukune were and arrived there within minutes. Tsukune was still talking to Ms. Nekonome so I decided to wait till they were done and after a few minutes Tsukune left.

"Hey Ms. Nekonome I wanted to ask you a question," I said walking up to her. Standing close to her she looked like she was my age and I blushed after my thoughts had trailed off.

"Yes what is it and please call me Shizuka," she said smiling at me which made me blush more.

"Okay. I wanted to know if Raven, Dante, Jin, Angel, and I could join the newspaper club," I said clearing my head of the thoughts that now plagued my mind.

"Of course it's always nice to have new members," Shizuka said smiling again. I smiled back which caused her to blush but I didn't notice because I had left to go tell Raven and the others the good news. I found them where I had seen them though the scene was different. This time the people I had seen arguing with Raven and the others were now beaten into the ground smoke coming from the top of their heads and Raven looking very scary as she cracked her knuckles looking for more but when she say me she stopped and smiled. I smiled back and told them that from now on that we were in the Newspaper Club and they smiled happy that we had found somewhere to belong. Over the next few weeks we had gotten closer to everyone in the Newspaper Club and eventually became friends with them. Tsukune and I became like brothers after we realized that we were the same. We both were once humans who had become monsters to protect those close to us. I grew close to Shizuka talking with her daily and giving her fish every now and then and eventually she told me she liked me which surprised me but I told her I liked her as well. Everybody in the Newspaper Club would ask me what kind of monster I was but I would just get up and leave and after awhile they learned that I wasn't going to talk about it. The only ones who knew were Raven, Jin, Dante, Angel, and Tsukune and I had told Tsukune because we were talking about how we became monsters and I just told him and he told me he wouldn't tell anybody. Raven and the others seemed to get along with everybody in the Newspaper Club but that was all they would do. They didn't try to get close to anybody in the News. I got to know everybody in the Newspaper Club well enough that they were like a family to me. One day I was talking to Tsukune discussing what we story we could do next when there was an explosion that shook the ground and shattered the windows. We both ran outside and what we saw shocked the hell out of us. We saw thousands of monsters standing outside as if waiting for something. The students were all gathered on the opposite side of the monsters and everybody in Youkai Academy was off so they were all dressed casually. We quickly ran to where Moka and everybody else was and asked her what was going on but she said she had no clue. Then suddenly an airship appeared in the sky and the attacking monsters stopped as one of the people on the airship jumped down to the ground causing a small crater. Then he spoke his voice ringing out loud and clear but with an ominous tone to it.

"Youkai Academy, listen close because I'm only going to say this once. We are Exodus and we're here to recruit monsters to destroy the human world and any monster that would oppose us will die a painful death," the man said. He looked to be in his early twenties and was wearing a dark blood red coat similar to that of a pirate emperor. He was wearing sinister black pants that had a chain with a skull in the center as the belt. He was wearing black shirt with black boots. His eyes were a dark gold while his hair was dark silver and his skin was nearly as tan as mine. His voice was slightly deep and had a malevolent tone to it and he was smiling sadistically. He had on sinister black fingerless spike gloves and he had a black skull ring on the middle finger of his right hand. After a few minutes some of the students transformed and joined the monsters. Then Tsukune stepped forward and I followed behind him.

"We will protect the human world from monsters like you," Tsukune said and with that donned the jet black steel suit of armor that covers his entire upper body and the sides of his face along with plated armor and shoulder pauldrons and grew large bat wings and charged at the leader. After that everybody attacked and soon it was a battlefield of monsters. I saw Dante becoming a vampire and taking on three Werewolves. I saw Raven becoming a cat-girl and taking on three Snow Fairies. I saw Jin transform into a Chimera and take on a Kraken. I saw Angel transform into a Siren and take on two Raijus. I was surrounded by two vampires and three ghouls and before I could react I was punched in the jaw by the first vampire and was kicked in the gut by the second vampire. I was knocked down by the ghouls and they began to beat the living hell out of me till I got pissed and transformed into a Kishin. I grabbed the first vampire by the throat and ripped it out causing him to bleed to death then I thrust my hand through the second vampire's chest pulling his heart out killing him instantly. Then using the speed of a werewolf I got behind the first ghoul and snapped his neck then clothes lined the second and stomped on his chest hard enough to crush it killing him. The third ghoul charged me but I grabbed his arm and ripped it off then I grabbed his other arm and ripped it of then got behind him and grabbed his head and ripped it off. I transformed out of my Kishin form and transformed into my Raiju form and quickly made it to where Kurumu was and saw her fighting with a zombie and a witch. From the looks of it she wasn't doing to good so I decided to help her and I quickly made a sword of lightning then slashed the zombie down the middle then I switched back to my Kishin form and grabbed the zombie and began wailing on it till they was nothing left. Then I switched to my Siren form and used a defensive song to protect Kurumu from an oncoming spell of ice and lightning then I used Medusa's eyes to turn the witch to stone then smashed her into a thousand pieces.

"Shadow just what are you?" Kurumu asked having seen my multiple monster transformations.

"For now just focus on the battle at hand," I said using the werewolf form to increase my speed and soon I found Mizore being attacked by what looked like Flame Fairies which I didn't know existed. I switched to my Snow Fairy form and managed to block an intense fireball, that would've probably have killed Mizore, with a powerful ice shield. I switched to my Raiju form and created two balls of lightning and using the speed of the werewolf got behind of them and hit both of them in the back where their hearts were killing them upon contact leaving huge gaping holes where their hearts used to be. I left Mizore before I was asked what I was and soon I found Shizuka being attacked by Kuyo in his battle form and saw Kuyo shoot his vortex of flame at Shizuka and in that moment I used my Raiju form to quickly get in front of Shizuka and before I could change was hit full force with the blast knocking me off my feet. I got up though I was severely burnt and all my clothes except for my shorts were burnt off. I switched to my Yoko battle form which was the same as Kuyo's and shot an intense vortex of fire mixed with the lightning of my Raiju form. Kuyo tried to counter it with one of his own but was unable to do so and was hit by mine knocking him unconscious. I was then forced back to my normal form because of the damage I had received.

"Shadow, are you alright?" Shizuka asked and to which I told her I was then I proceeded to move on only to stagger then collapse. I checked the damage to myself and saw that I had severe third degree burns along with multiple broken ribs. I got up ignoring the pain and this time I switched to my vampire form causing my hair to turn silver and my eyes to gain cat-like pupils. Then I used Creation along with Wealth of Power to don a pair of black gauntlets that went a few inches past my wrist and armor that covered my chest and back but leaving my arms bare. I grew two large bat wings and I continued on to save as many people as I could. Soon I found Yukari, Ling-Ling, and Fang-Fang who were fighting witches, vampires, Yoko's, and ghouls. I threw a small vortex of fire and a spear of lightning at the first witch and first vampire burning the first and piercing the heart of the latter. Then I kicked the first Yoko in the gut hard enough to make her ribs pierce her organs then grabbed the first ghoul by the head and burnt it to death using my vortex of flame. I flew up into the sky and using my snow fairy powers I shot a barrage of ice shards at the rest and when then had been hit shot them with just enough flame to melt the ice without making it evaporate then I shot a bolt of lightning at them and electrocuted them to death. I landed back on the ground becoming slightly fatigued.

"How did you do that?" Yukari asked looking surprised.

"I'll explain everything after this is over," I said flying off to save others and after a few seconds I found Gin and Ruby fighting a bunch of ghouls and a witch. I switched to my witch form in mid-air and landed on the first ghoul damaging it and breaking my fall at the same time then I burnt the head beyond recognition with a small vortex of flame. I then proceeded to use a powerful destruction spell along with a protection spell that would destroy the enemies and protect Gin and Ruby at the same time. My hair began to float and my eyes began to glow white as I proceeded speaking the spells and then there was an explosion of wind that shredded the ghouls and fatally wounded the witch as she had cast a protective spell on herself. Gin and Ruby stood there in shook at what I had just done. I used Wealth of Power to grow wings again and flew off to find others and a little ways away I found Haiji and Kokoa fighting Cyclops, Werewolves, Zombies, and Raijus. I flew down and shot a barrage of ice shards at the Cyclops then I switched to my Kishin form and grabbed two Raijus then slammed them into the ground and using my snow fairy powers created blades of ice coming from the palm of my hands then pierced their hearts. I used my speed as a werewolf and using my strength as a Kishin to pound two werewolves into the ground and I didn't stop until they were just bloody heaps of flesh and bone. Then using my Raiju power I created blades of lightning in the sky and with a flick of my hand they pierced the some of the Cyclops in the head and others in the heart. Then I switched to my Yoko battle form and created a giant vortex of fire and burnt the Zombies till there was nothing left of them but ash. Then I used my siren form to destroy the last werewolf with a destructive song that caused the werewolf to explode. I switched back to my snow fairy form and formed a condensed ice shard at the end of my index finger and aimed at the last of the Cyclops and rapidly fired ice shards piercing its heart and brain. Then switching to my Yoko form I quickly created a small flame arrow at the tip of my index finger just like I had done with the ice shards and pierced the last Raiju through the heart and made the mini flame arrow explode halfway through its heart destroying it. I flew away and found Kagome fighting three Lizardmen I quickly shot a vortex of flame at them burning them to nothing and continued on. I found Tsukune and Moka in the center of all the fighting and quickly flew to where they were. Moka had small bat wings jet black steel suit of armor that covers her arms and legs along with shoulder pauldrons so I used Creation to don my armor and gauntlets and this time boots that were like the combat boots I had on earlier. They were fighting vampires, werewolves, Mermen, Yokos, Raijus, Cyclops, Lizardmen, witches, ghouls, chimeras, and Zombies. Within minutes we had annihilated all the enemies but we had suffered injuries. Moka and Tsukune had slight burns and scratches but I had gained severe cuts, scratches, and even more burns causing some parts of my flesh to be black. Then the man with the skull ring who had spoken before walked to where we were.

"So it seems that you're the leader here Tsukune Aono. How about we have fight one-on-one and if you win I'll leave but if you lose than I'll kill everyone here including you. So do you accept?" the man asked.

"I accept your challenge but there are two things that I want before we begin," Tsukune said taking up his fighting stance.

"What is it?" the man asked.

"Your name and your word that if I win that you will leave Youkai Academy alone," Tsukune said and I felt his power rising.

"You can call me Apocalypse and you have my word," Apocalypse said smiling cruelly. Tsukune then charged and threw a kick which was knocked aside by Apocalypse and for a few minutes that was how the battle went with Tsukune attacking and Apocalypse knocking his attacks aside like they were nothing. Then Apocalypse attacked Tsukune with a concentrated blast of water which knocked Tsukune back and weakened and shocking him seeing as he was now a full vampire he now had their weaknesses and Apocalypse knew it. Then he shot a bolt of lightning a Tsukune shocking him even more then he charged and in one swift movement pierced Tsukune's chest and pulled his heart out and crushed it before any of us could do anything.

"You lose," Apocalypse said as Tsukune fell to the ground. Moka screamed and attacked Apocalypse knocking him back and continued her assault. I just ran to where Tsukune was and fell to my knees next to him. He motioned for me to come closer and I saw that the ground was becoming a dark red as blood poured from Tsukune's chest and there was blood coming from his mouth. I leaned in closer so I could hear what he wanted to tell me with his final breath. I had to strain to hear it as it was barely a whisper.

"Please protect them," he whispered and I nodded and with that his eyes became lifeless and he let one final breath out. I looked at the now dead Tsukune still shocked at what had happened and when I looked up I saw Moka on the ground beaten struggling to get up and Apocalypse walking towards me. I looked at Moka and it looked like she said "Run" but I couldn't hear anything because I was still in a state of shock. Then Apocalypse was standing over me grinning sadistically. He was saying something and I had to focus on him to hear what he was saying.

"So are you Shadow?" he asked and I nodded not knowing what else to do.

"Shadow get up and run," I heard Moka scream but I was unable to move.

"Then I think these four belong to you," Apocalypse said dropping four bodies next to Tsukune and when I saw who they were I lost it. It was Angel with his neck snapped, Dante with a huge gaping hole in the center of his chest, Jin whose throat had been cut and his heart ripped out, and Raven whose stomach was cut open and her guts pulled out. I ripped the rosary that I had kept hidden off and let the darkness take over. The ground began shaking and cracking so violently that it would have registered a 10 on the Richter scale. The sky became pitch black and lightning rained down from the heavens. It began to rain so hard that you were basically blind from the rain and the temperature dropped to −128.6°F which should've made the rain turn to snow but it defied the cold staying as began to pick up around me until I was in the center of a Category 5 Hurricane pushing Apocalypse back. Then the darkness began to surround me until there was just a huge ball of darkness with me inside and I was screaming so loud that it could be heard for miles even over the roar of the wind and rain and the rumble of the lightning and earth. Then as soon as it had started it ended and I was standing there looking down at the ground and my hair was covering my eyes so they couldn't be seen. Wealth of Power and Creation had disappeared leaving me just in my shorts. There were now black marks all over my body similar to those of the ghoul form Tsukune described but unlike his mine covered my entire body. There was darkness coming off me like smoke and my hair was now completely white and when I looked up the whites of my eyes had turned black and my pupils had become white.

"So Shadow it's seems your ready to fight," Apocalypse said charging me and kicking me in the gut causing my ribs to pierce my organs and me to cough up a large amount of blood. Then he punched me in the stomach causing my ribs to pierce my organs even further then he was on my side, then he axe-kicked the back of my head into the ground. I rolled over in time to be hit by a lightning filled vortex of flame. Moka ran to where I was and began attacking Apocalypse and this time I could see the injuries that he had previously inflicted on her and from what I could see they were just burns. I saw Apocalypse get ready to do what he had done to Tsukune and in a second I was in front of Moka and I was hit with a stream of water then with a bolt of lightning causing me to scream from the pain. Then just like he had done to Tsukune I felt his hand pierce my chest and pull my heart out and I watched him crush it. I collapsed and before I knew what was going on I saw Moka looking down on me. I realized that she was kneeling and had me in her lap crying and she was saying something. I struggled to make out what she was saying but eventually I was able to.

"Why did you save me?" she asked still sobbing but to be honest she looked more pissed than sad.

"Because Tsukune told me to protect all of you and I plan to do so," I said struggling to get up blood coming out of my chest and my vision beginning to fade.

"Can you save us?" Moka asked as she stopped sobbing with a few tears still trapped in her eyes.

"I can only try," I said and before I could do anything she bit my neck and began pumping blood into me. After a few seconds my body felt like it was on fire and my blood felt like it was boiling and screamed in agony as a pitch black light enveloped us. After it had disappeared I was standing fully healed and Moka was on the ground looking up at me with wide eyes staring at me. I was wearing my trench coat but no shirt so my chest was exposed slightly and I also had my boots and pants that I had been wearing earlier back on but I had created them using Creation. There was darkness coming off the clothes and my hair had become black again but that was because darkness was coming from it like smoke. The skin on my hands was completely jet black and there was darkness coming from them. There were still black marks but now they looked like corrupted and even my face had the black marks. My eyes were now red like a vampire's and had the cat-like pupils and the white of my eyes were still black. I had grown the full vampire fangs and my aura had become like that of a Shinso's but was darker more sinister. Apocalypse shot a stream of water and I saw that it was a constant stream coming from his hand so I shot a bolt of black lightning at the water before it could hit causing Apocalypse to get shocked and before he could recover I roundhouse kicked him in the gut then axe-kicked him knocking him to the ground. I then proceeded to shoot arrows of darkness from my fingertip in rapid-fire like that of a machine gun but at a much faster pace. I then grew a succubus tail and picked Apocalypse up by wrapping my tail tightly around his throat and brought him to me then I ripped his heart out and burnt it with black fire until it was nothing but ash then did the same to him. After he had turned to ash and blown away I turned to look for my seal and saw that the bodies of Angel, Dante, Jin, and Raven were gone and my seal lay there next to Tsukune. I walked over and picked it up and put it back on then passed out.


	2. The Truth

Chapter 2

The Truth

I awoke and saw Moka kneeling next to me looking at me and she looked sad.

"Hey think you can help me get up because I'm exhausted and the strain of that transformation along with everything else is taking its toll," I said struggling to sit up. She nodded and got up and grabbed my hand helping me up. I leaned on her shoulder and grabbed my stomach as a sharp pain went through it. We walked back to the academy and I saw that Tsukune's body was gone and when I looked around I saw countless monsters dead but from the smell they were all the enemies. We walked to the Newspaper Club where Kokoa and everybody else were waiting including Haiji, Fang-Fang, Ling-Ling, Kagome, and Shizuka. When we arrived everyone stopped talking and looked at us while Moka helped me to a nearby chair and the moment I sat down I released the illusion that I had cast over my body. Everybody gasped and Yukari stifled a scream, Shizuka began panicking, Ruby just stood there with her mouth open, and Moka looked away. I had cast an illusion to make my body appear to be healed just to fool my enemy. My body was still severely burnt and in many places the skin was black from being burnt so bad. I was also covered with deep gashes, cuts, and scratches and I had multiple broken bones and even pierced organs. What had caused the reaction in the room was where my heart should've been there was now just a gaping hole. I was bleeding pretty badly and it hurt like hell but I ignored it all so I could answer their questions I knew that they would have. The first one to recover from the shock was Moka which hadn't surprise me.

"So tell us, exactly how are you still alive?" Moka said asking the question that was on everyone's mind.

"There are two things that are keeping me alive at the moment. One being the blood that you injected into me causing me to become a Shinso Vampire and two being this damn thing that's sealed in here," I said pointing to my seal. My seal was just like Moka's old seal but my rosary had a black cross with a white bead in the center. The two chain links that attached it to my collar were black just like the collar itself. The collar was a metal collar that snaps into place but this collar once put on couldn't come off because once it was on it fused with my flesh becoming one with it.

"What do you mean? There are some things you need to explain including like what you are and why you're here?" Kurumu said and everyone else in the room nodded in agreement.

"You're right and its time you knew the truth. First of all the reason why I'm here was because I had heard that coexistence was possible here and also because it was basically a safe haven for monsters," I said struggling to finish because of my wounds.

"He needs to be healed before he continues otherwise he probably won't last much longer," Mizore said.

"I'll be completely fine if someone goes to my room and grabs a few bottles from the mini-fridge," I said closing my eyes for a couple of minutes. After a few minutes Gin returned with five bottles and set them next to me. I grabbed the first of the dark red bottles and opened it and began to drink it. The moment the red liquid touched my lips I was forced into my vampire form and I downed the bottle in a matter of seconds and dropped it. I grabbed another and within a matter of seconds it was gone and it continued like that until all the bottles were clear and empty. I returned to my normal form after I was finished.

"Shadow, what was that?" Shizuka asked looking slightly scared at my sudden change.

"It was bloodwine. I am a vampire and because I am I have blood thirst just like Moka but unlike Moka's my blood thirst a lot stronger and since I became a Shinso my blood thirst has become even stronger. I made a combination of blood and wine to ease my blood thirst enough where I can still function but as of recently it has gotten stronger and soon the bloodwine will be useless. Eventually the blood thirst will win and I'll end up draining somebody dry which I'm afraid of," I said feeling my body beginning to heal itself and soon the burns began to fade.

"Why don't you do what Moka was doing and find somebody who let you drink their blood on a regular basis," Yukari said and everyone seemed to have been thinking the same thing.

"Because I'm afraid that I won't be able to stop," I said seeing that the cuts, scratches, and gashes had disappeared and I knew that what was coming next was going to hurt like hell.

"Then what do you plan to do just become a blood thirsty monster killing innocents because you were too stubborn to drink from a willing person," Moka said sharply with slight anger in her voice.

"I would kill myself before I ever hurt someone who was innocent!" I said with a fierceness that seemed to surprise the room. It was at that moment that my ribs began to snap back into place and my organs began to heal themselves. The sound of my ribs snapping back into place could be heard quite clearly and I screamed in agony at the pain of it. Everyone seemed to have a painful expression on their face as they heard my screaming and the sound of ribs snapping back into place. After it was done I realized that my body had quit healing itself but I still had a hole in my chest where my heart used to be. I knew that the bloodwine had run out and I realized I was out of bloodwine.

"Are you alright?" Mizore asked looking slightly worried.

"No, because I'm out of bloodwine with no way to make more and I haven't finished healing and won't unless I get more blood," I said.

"Won't you be fine I mean you shouldn't be alive right now with that hole in your chest yet here you are," Kagome said.

"No I may be fine at the moment but I'm not immortal so I will die if my heart is not reconstructed. I need blood to do that but I have no more bloodwine so basically I'm fucked," I said sitting back in the chair.

"No you're not. You need blood right well what if one of us was to allow you to drink from us till you had enough blood to finish healing yourself," Kagome said. I laughed at what she said which caused her to frown.

"So then tell me which one of you will allow me to drink from you and risk losing all of your blood," I said still laughing. Everyone in the room seemed to realize why I had been laughing and they looked uneasy.

"We can stop you from killing anybody here if that's what you're worried about," Gin said and I laughed again after hearing that.

"What's so damn funny?" Moka asked looking slightly irritated.

"For one I don't really expect any of you to give me your blood and two I'd love to see any of you try to stop me," I said.

"You're injured and exhausted so I'm pretty sure that we could stop if we needed to," Gin said to which everyone agreed.

"That's where you'd be dead wrong though I may be injured and exhausted I never said that I couldn't use my full power like this so if you wish to test that theory then why don't one of you step forward and let me drink from you," I said which shocked the room then made everyone nervous.

"I'll do it," Kokoa said which to be honest surprised me.

"No you're too young if I drink from you I'll end up killing you," I said being truthful.

"Fine then I'll just use one of Yukari's Gro-Gro drops," Kokoa said and I remembered hearing how they lasted about 12 minutes but revert even younger afterwards.

"That'll work but let me see the Gro-Gro drop before you use it," I said and she nodded in response and went over to Yukari who gave her what looked like a piece of candy then came back to where I was sitting and handed it to me. I created a scalpel made of ice and cut my right palm then I grabbed the Gro-Gro drop covering it in blood and focused fusing the blood with it and after a few seconds it worked and I handed it back to Kokoa.

"What did you just do?" Kokoa asked eyeing the now blood red Gro-Gro drop.

"I infused my blood with it to cancel out the flaw it has. Now if you don't mind I'd like to hurry up and get started before I die," I said seeing that my vision was beginning to become darker with each passing minute. Kokoa ate the Gro-Gro Drop and became older. Kokoa has green eyes, flaming orange hair, and fair skin. She keeps her hair tied in two bushy ponytails with big red bows. Kokoa's outfit is her school uniform, which is unlike others. She wears a white shirt and a red sailor girl top, with buttons and a tie split in two. She wears a short yellow-green skirt like all the female students, and long red-brown stockings with a white stripe at the top. She wears brown prom heels with bows and has a little bracelet on her left arm and in her older form her physique is very similar to Moka's in this state. She then walked to me and she sat on my crouch straddling me which caused me to look away and blush deeply.

"Let's get this started before I change back," Kokoa said blushing as well realizing how all this looked. I nodded in agreement and switched to my vampire form and swiftly bit into her neck. I thought she would have let out a squeak of pain because Tsukune had told me it hurt and I knew from experience that it did after Moka injected blood into me but she moaned when I bit into her. I began to drink her blood and she moaned even harder than before and the moment her sweet delicious blood hit my tongue I lost control and I bit deeper into her and began drinking deeply from her. This caused her to moan even louder and she began grinding against me and clawing into the flesh of my back. She uttered my name in a hoarse whisper into my ear and I continued to drink from her. Somebody told me to stop that I had gotten enough but I ignored them enjoying the taste of her blood.

"_Shadow you've had enough, now stop before you kill the poor girl with pleasure,_" a voice said inside my head laughing. It snapped me back to reality and even though I didn't want to I forced myself to stop but I had checked her heartbeat before I forced myself to stop in case I might need to inject blood into her to revive her, but once I realized it was strong and healthy I pulled my fangs out of her throat which caused her to whine. I looked at her and saw that she had look of pure lust in her eyes and before I was able to get her off me she kissed me deeply. After a few seconds I kissed her back and then she snuck her tongue into my mouth exploring every bit of it and after she had finished I did the same and then our tongues danced and fought for domination with her eventually letting me take over. When we pulled apart there was a thin line of saliva and I saw that she had reverted back to her original form. She got up after giving me a quick kiss and I looked around the room. To say that everyone was shocked was an understatement. But before anybody could say anything my heart began to reconstruct itself and I screamed as the pain coursed through my body. After a few minutes the hole closed which signified that my heart was fully reconstructed.

"What the hell was that?" Moka asked having been the first one to recover from the shock.

"To be honest I have no clue that was the first time I ever drank directly from the person. But it appears that instead of it being painful when I drink from someone they are given pleasure," I said to which Moka just looked away in anger.

"Now it's time you tell us what you are," Kurumu said who was blushing and was looking away from me. I switched back to my regular form and nodded.

"Let's see I'm a human like Tsukune was but that's the only similarity we have in that area. I'm a human of darkness," I said.

"What the hell is a human of darkness?" Gin asked.

"From this point on I don't want any interruptions understood. I will explain everything if you let me," I said and everybody nodded and Kokoa just walked to me and sat in my lap leaning her head against my chest and closed her eyes smiling causing me to blush again.

"A human of darkness is an ancient type of human that went extinct a few decades ago and they are born with the powers of the dark. Blood, Fear, Poison, Corruption, Sin, Insanity, Death, and Darkness itself are what I was born with. It is an evil power that I sealed away with this rosary. Now as to explain my many monster forms you first need to understand that it was not my choice at first to become what I am. I'm a Hybrid of Darkness and I was forced to become a weapon of war. My parents were killed when I was four after an organization known as The Government found out about my unique nature. The Government is a group made up of ex-monster and ex-human government officials who protect and control the world from the shadows and they decided that they would make me a weapon in their war. I was subjected to test after test and eventually they learned after much study that my body was able to take the blood of others and fuse it with my body gaining all their powers and abilities. After they learned that they began to inject me with the blood of monsters causing me to become a hybrid. Then they decided to test to see if they could splice animal DNA into mine and so I was also given many abilities of different animals. I was experimented on for years while also receiving all forms of hand-to-hand training, the basic and advanced forms of survival training, medical training, bomb training, assassination training, stealth training, gun training, weapon training, magical training, youkai training, strategy and battle formation training, and how to drive any and all vehicles and how to hack. At the age of ten they made me a soldier and I killed whatever they told me to regardless of whether they were monster, human, man, women, adults, kids, or newborns it didn't matter who or what they were if I was ordered to kill then I killed. I was able to escape with the help of Raven, Dante, Jin, and Angel who had been experimented on as well and once we escaped I looked out for them and for the past year have been going from place to place till we made it here," I explained with a sad tone to my voice and when I looked up I saw that they were shocked and trying to comprehend what they had just heard. Shizuka and Kagome hugged me and told me that I had a new life. Kokoa, who had gotten up to get something to drink, walked over to me and hugged me tight then kissed me. Kurumu came over and hugged me to her chest much like a mother holds her child when comforting them. Mizore came over hugged me in a similar way and kissed me on the forehead. Ruby gave me a black rose which in this case symbolized new beginnings and Yukari gave me a blue rose which signified accomplishing the impossible, fighting all odds, and new beginnings. In the human world a black rose and a blue rose don't exist but in the monster world they exist because of magic. Haiji, Fang-Fang, and Gin just gave me a pat on the back not really knowing what else to do. Ling-Ling jut looked sorrowful and mumbled something that sounded like a fate no one should suffer. Moka sighed and walked over to where I was and hugged me tightly as if trying to let me know it was okay. I found their actions somewhat comforting and after it was over I got up and stretched.

"I'm surprised you didn't go crazy from all of it," Moka said and I laughed after hearing that.

"I never said I wasn't you just have yet to see my insanity," I said smiling. I walked out of the room and headed back to mine to grab a few things. I got back to my room and put on a pair of black pants that were like the ones I had on before and I cut the a little past the bottom half of a spare trench coat I had and I attached it to the back of my pants and I put on a sleeveless black shirt on. I put on a pair of black combat boots and left to go find Ruby. I opened the door to see Ruby standing outside and it looked like she was deep in thought. After a couple of minutes she looked up and jumped a little startled to see me standing in the doorway.

"Oh Shadow I was just coming to see if you were okay and if you needed any help," Ruby said smiling at me. I looked at her and took in her appearance. She has long dark brown hair that is kept in two ponytails on each side of her head and lets the rest fall naturally. She has reddish-brown eyes and she was wearing a pink corset, a long blackish-brown skirt with frills at the end and high-heeled shoes.

"Actually I do. I was wondering if you could go get everyone and tell them to meet me outside the academy but don't let Shizuka and Kagome come," I said leaving to head there. I didn't want Shizuka or Kagome to go because after I was finished with what I was about to do then I was heading to the human world. I arrived and after a few minutes everyone else had come.

"So why did you call us here?" Moka asked looking slightly irritated.

"Two reasons. One I'm going to show you how I get the powers and abilities of other monsters. Two being Samil wants to talk to you. Fang-Fang, can you summon a Phoenix then a Dragon?" I asked.

"I've done it before but I can't always summon what I want to but I'll give it a try," Fang-Fang said and after a couple of seconds he summoned a Phoenix and it began attacking everyone. I quickly switched to my Shinso form and defeated the Phoenix with a swift kick. Once it had been defeated I pulled out a syringe and walked over to the Phoenix and drew its blood into the syringe until it was full. Then I touched the head of the Phoenix, whispered my thanks and it disappeared. I then plunged the syringe into my heart and injected the blood and instantly the process began. My blood began to heat up till it felt like my inside were boiling and my veins became dark red as the process continued. After a few seconds the pain became too much and I began screaming in agony but almost as soon as it had started it stopped. I was out of breath and was sweating slightly. I got up and the moment I did I transformed. My shirt was burnt off as wings of pure flame came out of my back and aster a couple of seconds the wings became more solid and less intangible looking like batwings that were orangish-red but they were still on fire slightly. Once the wings had finished my hair caught on fire or should I say it became flames and my eyes changed to orangish-red. I returned to my normal form and nodded at Fang-Fang who then managed to summon a dragon which surprised him. Just like before I defeated the dragon and took its blood and injected myself and went through the process again. This time the transformation was different. Scales covered my entire body and they were silver and my hair turned gold. My eyes became gold with slits in the center. My wings were gold with a silver outline and my tail had four one foot blades on the end each facing outwards with a spike in the middle that came out about another three inches. I grew fangs, my nails became claws, and my ears grew pointed. Kokoa was shaking and I remembered that she was afraid of dragons which I had just literally become in front of her. I laughed and a wisp of fire escaped my throat. I returned to my normal form and made my seal visible.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you and now for Samil," I said.

_"__So now it's finally time for me to talk," _Samil said his sinister voice echoing from my rosary.

"Who is Samil and what does he want?" Gin asked looking like he was upset about being here.

_"__I am the darkness inside of Shadow and as to what I want with all of you is simple. I'm going to give each of you a piece of my power," _Samil said and after he had finished speaking a black light shot out from my rosary engulfing everyone and disappeared as soon as it had appeared.

"What the hell just happened?" Gin exclaimed looking confused as he checked himself to see if he was hurt.

_"__I told you before that I was going to give some of my power," _Samil said sounding slightly annoyed at having to repeat his self. At that moment I felt a dark aura coming from the track.

"Their back," I said then I ran towards where I had felt their aura. I heard the others behind me and in a couple of minutes we had arrived at the track to see three figures standing in the center of the track. I knew who they were immediately the moment that I saw them. I stopped a few feet away from them and looked at them. It was Gyokuro Shuzen, Kahlua Shuzen and Akua Shuzen, Moka's stepmother and older stepsisters. Gyokuro bears light blonde hair, short in style and held back by a cross like clip and her skin is also fairly tan. Adorned on her neck is an array of other cross like pendants, while her attire consists of an over-sized commander jacket. Under her coat, she wears a short black dress with an empire style halter. She also wears gladiator-like sandals. Akua has pale skin, red eyes with a slit, and blackish blue hair. She is often seen wearing the traditional Chinese cheongsam, her preferred black attire along with knee high combat boots. Inheriting her mother's appearance, Kahlua has light blonde hair, Added by Jppcouto tanned skin and red eyes. Though unlike her mother her skin is not as tan and her hair is longer, held back by a tiara and is wavy with bangs framing her forehead. She dresses in a flowing white dress with snow white gloves and white boots. From what I heard from Tsukune and the others Gyokuro had been devoured by Alucard and Kahlua had been killed by Kokoa.

"Where is the one known as Shadow," Akua said.

"I'm right here so what do you want?" I asked.

"We're here to kill you and take revenge for Apocalypse," Kahlua said before removing both her limiters then she suddenly began crying. Gyokuro released her demonic aura and removed her limiter as well. Akua just realesed her demonic aura and when combined with Gyokuro's caused everyone but me and my attackers to fall to their knee and the three of them charged. Kahlua's right arm became five razor sharp bat wings and she had black markings on her other arm and from what I heard from Kokoa her body was now a weapon due to her Wealth of Power. Gyokuro had eyes in the palm of her hands. Then I realized something about their aura that was very familiar to me. There was darkness in their aura and when I really looked at them I saw little wisps of darkness coming off of them and that their eyes looked glazed over. I figured that Kahlua and Gyokuro had been brought back by Exodus and that all three of them were being controlled with darkness. I decided now would be a good time to try out my dragon form and transformed destroying my shirt in the process. I had silver dragon scales cover my entire body and my eyes turned gold with cat like pupils. My hair turned gold and I grew my tail, my fangs, my claws, and my wings. Gyokuro used a flame attack that looked like the one Kuyo used. I inhaled deeply and then I breathed fire and nullified her attack and broke through it. She jumped out of the way in time not to be turned to a burnt crisp. Kahlua began using her blood and flesh as projectiles which I dodged and then she shot a beam from her transformed right arm. I wasn't able to dodge the beam in time and was hit in the center of the chest. I flew back a few feet but then I slammed my hand into the ground to slow down and then stopped. I looked at my chest and saw that many of my dragon scales where cracked and damaged and I was bleeding slightly. Then before I could dodge I was hit in the chest hard by Akua's Youho Saishusui. I was knocked back a few feet and when I got up and inspected the damage I saw that there were huge cracks and most of my scales were damaged and I was bleeding heavily.

"I think I'll enjoy this fight to my fullest seeing as how I'm fighting three of the toughest vampires ever encountered," I said switching to my Shinso form. I donned my armor, gauntlets, and boots. I grew large bat wings and my eyes turned red and my hair turned silver. I released my dark demonic aura and then I let my insanity loose and began laughing sadistically. Gyokuro, Kahlua, and Akua were forced to their knees and they began panicking as my insanity and aura washed over them at the same time. Moka and the others were forced onto their stomachs and they watched in awe, shock, and horror. I stopped laughing but the crazed smile never left my face.

"What are you?" Akua asked getting up.

"I am Shadow a Hybrid of Darkness who is has gone insane long ago. Have you three still not remembered me," I said causing confusion.

"I do not know a Shadow," Akua said answering my question.

"It's a shame that none of you remember me even though we were friends when we were younger," I said. They charged me again and Gyokuro tried to hit me with the Jigen-Tou but I dodged and struck her four times in the chest quickly then kicked her in the side then got behind her and elbowed her in the back causing her to go down. Akua charged and was using Jigen-Tou as well but was on a whole different level. She used quick but deadly attacks and she dodged or evaded disappearing into a different dimension. After a several long minutes I found my chance and took it. She was charging forward and was attacking and I saw that she was open and in that second I rushed forward and punched her in the gut hard and she went down. Kahlua rushed forward crying and swung her transformed arm at me and I ducked in time then she began using her flesh and blood as projectiles and I was forced to go on the defense. Kahlua rushed forward before and before I could jump back she swung her right arm hard and caught me in the side. I felt the blades piercing my flesh digging deeper into it. I kicked Kahlua back then before I could react I was hit in the chest with that damn beam of hers. The wound on my chest got slightly bigger and was slightly burnt and was bleeding heavily. She began her relentless assault and I was kicked in the jaw hard then I was punched I in the gut. Then when I was on all fours puking up blood she swung her right arm down onto my back hard and I felt the blades pierce my skin then sink deep into my flesh. She pulled her blades out then she aimed for my head and I knew she was going to try and cut my head off. She swung but I rolled out the way in time and threw a barrage of ice shuriken at her and then I used fire to melt them into water hitting her and sealing her powers then I charged forward and kicked her in the gut after the water had hit her causing her to go down.

"That's impossible," Kokoa said.

"Gyokuro your pride in your overall power and intelligence vastly exceeds any tendency for caution. As a result of this, you have a habit of underestimating your foes or prematurely declaring victory. Akua you have very weak endurance, which is the reason for your high evasion and use of the Jigen-Tou and so if one uses a balance of both power and speed then you will lose. Kahlua due of the fact that your opponents are fighting a beautiful, somewhat naive and klutzy girl, who is crying throughout the entirety of her fights, most of your opponents are either terrified of you, due to confusion, or filled with pity towards you. Either way, your personality and style of fighting prove effective in unbalancing your enemy psychologically and the reason you cry because you don't like to kill. But they don't work on someone who is crazy," I said walking towards them. I reached Kahlua first and I grabbed her face then I began to absorb the darkness inside her. I watched as my veins became black as the darkness coursed up through them fusing with my body making my darkness stronger. After a few seconds I was finished and moved on to Gyokuro then Akua cleansing them of the darkness that resided inside them and the darkness that was controlling them. After I had finished I collapsed and I looked at myself to check the damage that had been done. The center of my chest was burnt and was still bleeding heavily and I had five deep cuts on my side and even deeper ones on my back. I had all sorts of cuts spread throughout my body because of Akua's Jigen-Tou and a bruised jaw. I let sanity return and let my normal aura return. I closed my eyes and began to heal myself and soon I felt the calm peace wash over me. After a few minutes I was finished and I stood up and released my Creation and Wealth of Power and returned to my normal form.

"Shadow is that you?" Akua asked from behind me causing me to turn around.


	3. Attack On Judgement

Chapter 3

Attack on Judgment

"Shadow is that you?" Akua asked from behind causing me to turn around.

"So you actually do remember me," I said.

"Shadow, what's going on?" Kokoa asked looking confused.

"Well let's see for one I've known all of you except for Gin and Haiji before I came to Youkai Academy," I said causing everybody to be even more confused.

"How's that possible when we met you for the first time when you came here," Kurumu said.

"No the truth is that I erased your memories of me when I left so you wouldn't be sad. I have lived with all of you and when I left I erased your memories of me from your minds," I explained.

"So how do we know if you're telling the truth?" Moka said.

"Ask your sister as it seems she remembers and in due time you'll all remember," I said.

"Akua is this true?" Moka asked and she nodded.

"Shadow lived with us for two years Moka then he just disappeared," Akua said looking slightly pissed and upset at the same time.

"Shadow you're back," Kahlua said running to me then embracing me in a deadly bear hug.

"So you remember too Kahlua," I said after she had released me.

"It's good to see you again Shadow," Gyokuro said giving me a quick hug.

"I think it's time we take the attack to Exodus. So we need a base of operations and somewhere we can stay. For now we'll go visit a friend of mine and stay there until we find Exodus then we make a plan and attack," I said and everybody nodded. I looked at Moka and I saw that she looked a little pale and that lately she had been getting faint and lightheaded.

"What is it Shadow?" Moka asked having noticed me looking at her.

"When was the last time you drank blood," I said knowing that she needed blood.

"It doesn't matter I'm fine," Moka said turning her head and walking away which pissed me off.

"No it's not and I'm not a fucking idiot I can look at you and know you haven't had blood in a little over two weeks and that if you don't get blood soon you will die. If you think that if you die everything will be okay then you're just fucking lying to yourself because you don't want to live without Tsukune. But what about the friends you made you're just going to leave them behind and what about your family you think they'll be fine if you die. Tsukune would call you an idiot for wanting to die and the truth is that you're precious to all of us here. Yes Tsukune is dead and I know it hurts but death happens all the time you just have to have the strength to overcome it and if you don't have the strength then rely on your friends to help you through this. Tsukune told me with his dying breath to protect all of you and I plan to keep a dying man's wish so if I have to force you to drink blood to keep you alive I will," I said fiercely with a bit more emotion than I meant to. Moka and the others looked shocked at my words and the fierceness behind them.

"What am I supposed to do? What am I supposed to live for now when the thing I loved most has been taken from me?" Moka asked and I could tell that she really was lost and confused.

"Find something to live for and do just that live," I said and after a moment Moka nodded.

"Moka you can drink my blood if you want," Gin said with his wolf tail wagging and that perverted look of his on his face.

"You pervert Moka would never drink from someone like you. You can drink from me if you want Moka," Akua said

"No I …want to drink …Shadow's blood," Moka said slowly sounding somewhat unsure.

"Moka are you sure? You'll be the first person to drink from me and being what I am, I don't know what will happen," I said.

"I'm sure," Moka said sounding surer.

"Alright go ahead," I said and she walked to me and bit into the right side of my neck. I felt a sharp pain when her fangs sank into my flesh.

_"__Would you care to know what she is thinking?" _Samil asked and I was intrigued at the thought.

"Can you really give me the power to read minds?" I asked mentally not really believing him but wanting to know if it was possible.

_"__Of course I can remember that my powers affect the mind as well as the body. I just need you to say yes and I'll grant you the power to read mind and hear thoughts," _Samil said and I mentally nodded and he just smiled. A second later I felt slight warmth inside my mind then it was over.

**His blood it's so delicious and it has such a unique taste to it,** I heard Moka think.

_"__You're welcome," _Samil said smiling and I mentally nodded my thanks. After a few minutes Moka stopped and looked at me and smiled which caused me to blush slightly.

"I'm glad my blood was good and from now on you can get your daily nourishment from me if you want," I said looking away to hide the blush.

"Thank you," Moka said and she gave me hug and I hugged her back and for a few minutes that's how we were. After we had finished I looked at everybody and took in their appearance as if it was the last time I would ever see them. Fang Fang's appearance is somewhat akin to a bishounen and at first glance you would think he was a woman. He has black hair and feminine-looking eyes which are pink and face, wearing common Chinese clothing and Chinese hair style looking very similar to his sister Ling-Ling. Also, he has unique eyebrows. Ling-Ling dresses like a traditional Jiang Shi but she lacks the talisman on her cap. Instead of one talisman, she seems to have several talismans worn like tassel accessories on the base area of her Jiang Shi jacket. She has green eyes and black hair. Kurumu Kurono has light ocean blue hair, which is tied back with a purple headband that has two stars on the side. She has deep purple eyes and thick eyelashes, and wears a plain long-sleeved white shirt with a red bow tie, plus a pale yellow-colored vest and a light brown-checked skirt. Kurumu also wears white leg warmers and plain black dress shoes and also has beautiful big breasts. Yukari has short black hair and purple eyes. At school, she wears a different kind of uniform than most of her classmates, which is mostly due to her small size. She wears a black witch hat that droops down sometimes, a pink top, and a pink corset. She wears the green checkered pleated short skirt all female students wear, and wears bright pale yellow over the knee socks, and brown shoes. Mizore has blue eyes, with a bit of purple at the top. Her pupils are not black, but they are blue. At school, she wears a different kind of uniform than most of her classmates; she wears a light brown pleated checkered skirt, a white sweatshirt with long dark blue sleeves with a black singlet underneath and a yellow pendant. She wears long dark & light purple striped stockings with white shoes and has a belt tied to her left leg. She has a lollipop in her mouth most of the has green eyes and ink black hair, which he keeps back with a red headband. He wears the standard male uniform, except for the tie, and his shirt is open a little which shows a wolf head pendant he wears around his neck. Haiji was wearing his Karate uniform.

"Shadow what are we going to do with them?" Kokoa asked.

"Their coming with us," I said which caused everybody to be shocked once more.

"Are you crazy you're going to let them come with us after everything that they've done to us?" Kurumu asked looking at me like I was crazy.

"Akua was never evil all she was doing was trying to keep Moka safe in her own way and she also kept the promise of Akasha. Kahlua isn't evil she was hired by Fairy Tale and she wished to die because her life was sullied from all the people she's killed. Gyokuro hates Akasha, due to her stealing Issa away from her. After losing to Tsukune, Gyokuro expressed hatred for his wish to see humans and monsters becoming friends, because that is the same wish which Akasha held strongly. By all accounts, Gyokuro's hatred for Moka and Akasha stems from the love her husband shows them and her hatred towards humanity is actually just done to scorn Akasha, meaning that she literally wants to wipe out mankind simply to scorn the ideals of Issa's mistress. But she failed and she ended up getting herself along with her daughter killed and I have taken the darkness from each of them. In short they are not evil and they are coming and if you don't like it then keep your damn mouth shut because I don't want to hear anyone bitch understood," I said and at first everyone seemed slightly shocked at my insight and my fierceness but then they nodded their head.

"Shadow, how do you know so much?" Ruby asked.

"The reason is because of the countless battles I have been in and the training I went through with the government so shall we get going?" I asked heading to where we would be meeting the bus driver. We arrived and after a couple of minutes the bus driver drove up and we got on the bus and after a short period of time we made to our destination. I got off the bus and I saw Marin and San waiting smiling.

"Shadow welcome back, how are you doing?" Marin asked smiling.

"I'm doing well and we need a place to stay for awhile while we here in the human world so we'll be staying here for the meantime okay," I said and Marin nodded. The others got off the bus and when they saw who I was talking to they rushed over to us and they began talking to San and Marin. I took that moment to slip off into the inn and I found me a room and got settled in. I went back to the entrance of the inn where everyone was gathered.

"So where's Tsukune?" Marin asked causing everyone in the room to become saddened.

"He's dead and his body is missing. He was killed trying to save the academy and he will be mourned but right now we have more important matters at hand. We need to find out what Exodus is planning and we need to take them down," I said and Marin and San both looked sad after hearing of Tsukune's death. Everyone got settled into their rooms and after getting settled in we ate. After dinner I went to my room and looked at the time to find out that it was already past 1:00a.m. I stripped down to just my shorts and decided to go to sleep and had just managed to doze off when I heard a knock at my door and I looked at the clock to see that it was 3:00 in the morning. Cursing myself for not putting a do not disturb on the door I got up and opened the door to see Moka.

"Shadow, may I come in?" Moka asked and I stepped to the side and motioned for her to come in. She walked over to the bed and sat down and looked around the room at all the things I had in my room.

"So can I get you a drink?"I asked and she nodded so I went to the mini fridge I had installed and grabbed three bloodwines. I gave Moka one and set the third on a table next to me and I opened my drink and began to drink. Moka opened hers and began to drink and I watched as her eyes widened slightly at the taste.

"Shadow I want to thank you for helping me today," Moka said. I noticed she had finished the bloodwine and I offered her the other one and she nodded and I finished my drink with Moka finishing her second drink a few seconds after me. We sat there for a few minutes saying nothing then I decided to break the ice and say what was on my mind.

"So tell me what's the real reason you came here because you could have waited to morning to tell me thanks and I know that wasn't what was keeping you up. If you don't want to sleep alone tonight I don't mind you sleeping here but I would've thought you would've at least chosen one of your sisters over me," I said.

"Insightful as ever I see. The truth is I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to be alone and I did think about going to my sisters but I when I started walking I ended up here. So much has happened today that it almost seems unreal but I know it's real because Tsukune is gone. I feel alone even though I'm surrounded by friends and I don't know what I'm supposed to do," Moka said sighing.

"I know exactly how you feel but we just have to keep moving forward and survive and hope for the best. If anyone is to get anywhere in this world, then they have first to admit that they have no idea what they are doing. You probably came here is because whether you believe me or not we did know each other and we were good friends and you still my presence comforting even after all these years. Whether you're willing to accept that is up to you but you came here because subconsciously my presence is comforting to you," I said.

"I guess you're right but I want to know how we know each other," Moka said looking me.

"You'll remember in your own time," I said.

"To be honest you remind me of Tsukune in some ways so maybe that's why your presence is calming," Moka said then she did something that surprised me but made me happy. She scooted closer to me and rested her head onto my shoulder.

"Moka I want you to know something. I probably won't make it out of this alive because the darkness inside has slowly been killing me but I don't want you to feel sad because I've already accepted it. But till I kick the bucket I fight tooth and nail to protect you and everybody else because you guys are dear to me. Now then let's see you can sleep on the bed I'll sleep on the floor," I said and Moka shook her head.

"We can sleep back to back in the bed. I don't want to make you sleep on the floor and I'd prefer the company," Moka said and so we got in the bed and lay back to back. I was just beginning to doze off when Moka turned facing me and I heard her sob. I turned to face her and I saw that she was crying. I just wrapped my arms around her and silently cried mourning the loss of my friends. After a few minutes she moved closer and I felt her breasts press up against my chest causing me to blush. I wrapped my arms tighter around her as if to protect from the world.

**I feel so safe in his arms for some reason,** I heard Moka think and with that I closed my eyes and went to sleep. I woke up and saw Moka asleep in my arms and she looked peaceful. I then noticed what I hadn't noticed earlier that morning. She was wearing a white t-shirt and that was it except for the black panties that were showing slightly. I blushed and quietly slipped out of the embrace and headed to the kitchen. I made it and then suddenly I was forced into my vampire form and my vision became blood red and my head felt like it was splitting open. I felt the air leave my lungs and I noticed that my throat felt like it was on fire and I felt thirsty. I fell to knees and began panting and I tried to clear my head and return my vision to normal but it of no use. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach that was increasing with each passing second until it became unbearable. After a few minutes my vision began to clear a little but not clearing fully leaving the edges of my vision red. Moka came into the kitchen and I guessed I had woken her and she had come looking for me. She saw me and was quickly in front of me kneeling and she began panicking and I grabbed her in a tight embrace.

"Get...away...from...me...the...blood...thirst...it's...too...much," I said struggling to speak because of the burning sensation in my throat. Moka pulled out of my embrace and looked at me and I read her thoughts.

**He's sweating heavily and he has a fever. He looks like he's in so much pain I need to do something. He needs blood or he's going to end up dying or losing control and draining someone dry, **I heard Moka think and I knew what she was going to do next and I wasn't able to fight. She brought my head to the right side of her throat and told me to drink. I didn't hesitate and I sunk my fangs into her throat and she moaned the moment my fangs pierced her flesh. I began drinking her blood taking in deep gulps. Her blood was much sweeter than Kokoa's and it was much richer tasting like strawberries and cream. I sunk my fangs deeper and began drinking more of her blood and she dug her nails into the flesh of my back as I sunk my fangs deeper. I heard her moan every now. I pulled my fangs from her throat and reverted back to my normal form after I drank my fill. I grabbed her into an embrace and held her close and thanked her. When we pulled apart she was looking at me and I knew what she wanted and I nodded my head. She then sunk her fangs into my throat and began drinking nearly as greedily as I had but her own way. I just rested my head on the wall behind me and closed my eyes she removed her fangs causing me to open my eyes. We got up and decided to go outside and sit. We sat sitting next to each other for a couple of hours not saying anything just enjoying the other's company. Eventually everyone had woken up and come outside and were talking about what to do next when a figure appeared. I looked at her and then looked to Moka and back.

"Mom," Moka said in disbelief and I knew it was Akasha Bloodriver. I looked at the person in front of us and took her appearance in. Akasha has long pink hair tied by a black bow, fair skin, and green eyes. She was wearing her battle uniform which consists of a revealing corset, black shorts and garters along with heeled platforms. Moka ran to her mother and I looked at Akasha again and this time I looked more closely and saw that there were little wisps of darkness coming off her and her eyes seemed glazed over. I transformed into my vampire form and used my werewolf speed to quickly push Moka out the way and was kicked in the gut with such force and I felt many of my organs explode and my ribs break. I fell straight to my knees and puked up large amounts of blood then began coughing up more. I switched to my Shinso form and healed myself while using Creation and Wealth of Power to grow large bat wings and create my armor, gauntlets, and boots. I got up and I used my Succubus/Incubus powers to change the place around us. It became a grassy field with a mild breeze blowing; the sky was clear blue, and the warm sun shining down. I used my Raiju and Yoko powers to infuse my gauntlets and boots with lightning and fire. Akasha kicked again and I blocked with my left arm but my arm cracked slightly and I knew this was not a person I could take lightly. I rushed forward and hit her straight in the gut then began doing a flurry of punches into her gut each one infused with pure power, lightning, and fire. I then punched her again but harder this time knocking her back a couple of feet. She quickly recovered and I was kicked in the gut again and once more I felt multiple organs explode and multiple ribs were broken and when I grabbed my stomach and was bent over in pain she axe-kicked me to the ground creating a large crater in the grassy field and I heard my spine snap in two with multiple fractures. I focused all my energy into healing and was fully healed in seconds and was back up again. This time I activated my Kishin Form along with my Shinso Form and infused my gauntlets and boots with lightning and fire. I rushed her using my werewolf speed and I roundhouse kicked her in the gut as hard as I could and I heard her ribs break. She bent over in slight pain and using both fist I knocked her to the ground and then I picked her up and slammed her back into the ground head first. I then blasted her with a full powered Vortex of Flame Lightning. She got up and before I could react I was punched in the gut and once again for the third time that battle my organs exploded and my ribs broke. I held my hand to stomach and felt a huge hole and I looked down to see there was a large pool of a dark red blood that almost looked black. My vision blurred and faded to black a few times and the pain was unbearable and it was making hard to think. I fell to my hands and knees coughing up large amounts of blood and when I looked up I saw that Akasha was rushing towards her daughter and my body moved on its own and the next thing I knew I was kicked in the gut causing the ribs that were broke to pierce the organs that hadn't exploded and turned the other ribs into dust. I went down instantly and my vision went black and I faded into the abyss of my mind. I knew that I would be dead soon and my only regret was that I couldn't keep my promise to Tsukune.

_"__Do you wish to protect them your friends?" _Samil asked appearing before me.

"Yes," I said without hesitation.

_"__Then just this once I will help you only because you interest me," _Samil said and I nodded and he disappeared leaving me in the abyss then I felt like I was being dragged back through the darkness. I appeared in a room that was empty and was completely white. Samil was there and he walked towards me saying nothing then I saw him turn into darkness as he walked and the darkness shot straight towards me and covered me almost as if protecting me. I woke and saw Akasha walking towards where the Moka and the others were. I got up and I saw that my body was healed and that there was darkness coming off of me. My Wealth of Power and Creation had disappeared when I had faded into my mind. I rushed towards Akasha with speed I didn't know I had and I gripped her by the face and slammed her into the ground then, I axe-kicked her deeper into the ground. She got up slightly dazed and I roundhouse kicked her in the left side of the gut and she was sent flying and I rushed and with a short burst of speed appeared on her other side and I punched her repeatedly with fast and destructive blows. Then I kneed her in the gut then elbowed the back of her head then before she the hit ground I grabbed the back of her head and slammed it into the ground. I created a ball of darkness and slammed it into the center of her spine and I axe-kicked her again then grabbed her left ankle and threw her I into the air then with a short burst of speed I was in front of her and I punched her in the gut then punched her in the left side of the jaw. I grabbed her left ankle again and I slammed her into the ground then creating a ball of black fire I slammed it into her gut hard enough to make the crater that she was already in even bigger than it already was. She got up and for once looked slightly damaged but in a matter of seconds she was fully healed.

"It seems that I have to take you seriously," Akasha said transforming into her Shinso form. She grew six large bat wings and Akasha was wearing a suit of armor that was designed around herphysique.

**_"_****_We will defeat you," _**Samil and I said in union our voices echoing. I ripped the seal off and threw it to Moka who barely managed to catch it. Darkness began to surround me until it formed a ball. The sky went from clear blue to dark and gloomy with lightning flashing every couple of seconds. The gentle breeze became a ferocious wind that tried to knock you down. The ball of darkness dissipated and I was standing there. I was wearing my trench coat but no shirt so my chest was exposed slightly and I also had my boots and pants on that I normally but they had been created by the darkness. There was darkness coming off the clothes and my hair had darkness coming from it like smoke. The skin on my hands was completely jet black and there was darkness coming from them. My eyes were now black instead of their usual blood red and had the cat-like pupils. I had grown fangs and my aura had become darker more sinister almost suffocating. I realized that once again the form had changed again.

_"__That's because it's still evolving. The more your power grows the more it evolves until it reaches Darkness Prime which is a complete fusion of me and you pal," _Samil said mentally smirked. Akasha charged forward leaving a small crater where she had been standing. She kicked me aiming for my jaw but I caught her foot though my hand still broke in several places. I then used Youho Saishusui and hit Akasha in the gut knocking her in back several feet.

**_"_****_Kurumu, Mizore I hope you don't mind but we'll be using a couple of you moves," _**Samil and I said.

"I will take you down boy," Akasha said.

**_"_****_No you won't. White and Black Duet Number 13 Last Waltz,"_** Samil and I said creating a gigantic ice shard that was larger than the one used by Kurumu and Mizore. It slammed down towards Akasha who shattered it like it was nothing to her.

"Is this all you have?" Akasha asked seeming slightly agitated.

**_"_****_You should pay more attention," _**Samil and I said and after saying that the ice crystals became water and showered down on Akasha sealing her vampire power temporary. I then charged forward and punched Akasha in the gut knocking her out. I then grabbed her face and I absorbed the darkness like I had done with Akua, Gyokuro, and Kahlua. I picked her up bridal style and releasing the illusion, carried her back into the inn and set her on the bed in my room. I then grabbed the black sleeveless shirt and pants and boots that I had been wearing before I went to bed. I made the darkness dissipate making the clothes I had created with them disappear and I got dressed. I walked back to where Moka and everybody else were. I grabbed the seal from Moka and put it back on and reverted to my normal state. San came over to me with her notepad in hand that said, are you okay, and I nodded. I looked at her and took her appearance in because I had a feeling it might be the last time I saw her. San has blue eyes and collar-length dark-blue hair which she ties back with a polka-dot ribbon. She wears a long-sleeved, knee-length polka-dot dress with a dark ribbon on her chest. As a Siren, San possesses a circular marking on her tongue. Moka left to go check on her mother and I told her I had laid her on the bed in my room and that she needs to rest. Moka came back a few minutes later and hugged me and thanked me for saving her mother. I told her that she was welcome then went into the kitchen and grabbed one of the bloodwines I had put in the refrigerator the night before.

"Shadow, how do you know San?" Kurumu asked.

"Well when I escaped with Raven and the others we wandered from place to place for days nearly starving to death and we ended up collapsing here and San and Marin took us in and took care of us till we were fully healed. We stayed with them for about a year and it's also where I learned about Youkai Academy," I said. I looked at Kurumu and she looked slightly pale and there was a slight smell of death coming from her. I knew that a Succubus needed love to live and that her destined one had just died meaning she was going to die soon unless something was done. I motioned for Kurumu to follow me and we went to her room seeing as mine was being occupied by a resting Akasha.

"Shadow, why are we in my room?" Kurumu asked sitting on the bed.

"I needed to speak to you alone and I figured you probably wouldn't want to worry the others by talking about this in front of them," I said.

"What are you talking about?" Kurumu asked looking confused.

"I'm talking about how you're dying. I know that with Tsukune's death that you lost your destined one and that you're slowly but surely dying and I nor anyone of our friends want that. So I've decided I'll become your new destined one if it means I can keep you alive just like I've become Moka's new blood source," I said shocking her slightly.

"How did you know?" Kurumu asked.

"I'm both Incubus and Succubus so I understand but unlike you I don't need love to survive because I'm not originally either one of your species," I said.

"Wait, how are you a Succubus if you're male?" Kurumu asked.

"Long story and the short version is an experiment gone wrong allowed me to change my gender at will," I said sighing at the memory of it all.

"It's not that easy. You can't just become my destined one its why there's only one," Kurumu said returning to the topic at hand.

"Watch me," I said with fierceness in my voice.

"But why are you doing this?" Kurumu asked.

"The truth is I don't want to lose any more people I care about so I'll do everything in my power to keep them safe," I said.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kurumu asked and I could sadness in her eyes and it pained me to see sorrow instead of joy in those eyes.

"Yes but there are some things you need to know beforehand. One, I'm probably going to end up dying soon, I can sense it. Two, no matter what happens remember that you are loved because all your friends they care for you. Kurumu I love you and to be honest I fell for you a long time ago. But there are two others that I love as well and they are Moka and Mizore but I know that deep down Moka is my destined one. I will do my best to become your destined one and give you my love so to keep you alive because I really don't think I can handle losing another friend," I said before kissing her. She was shocked at first but after a few seconds she kissed back and then her tongue was seeking permission to enter and I opened my mouth to let her in. She explored every nook, cranny, and crevice and I did so in kind and she let my tongue dominate hers. We kissed till we ran out of air and when we pulled apart there was a thin line of saliva. We stood there panting trying to get air and I smiled at her and she smiled back. I looked at her carefully and she looked like she was back to normal and the faint scent of death I had smelled on her earlier was now gone.

"Thank you," Kurumu said hugging me. I hugged her back and then we headed back to where the others were.

"So Shadow, what's the game plan," San said and I guessed that they had talked and she had decided to join us in taking down the organization known as Exodus.

"Well first we need to go let Tsukune's family know that he's no longer part of the land of the living," I said and this caused everyone to become sad as they remembered that the person who had changed their lives was now dead. They nodded and at that moment Akasha walked in and we explained where we were going and she agreed to come with us.

"Wait how are we going to get there?" Fang-Fang asked.

"Don't worry I made a call to the bus driver and told him that we needed some rides. So who here can drive?" I asked and Gin, Akasha, and Gyokuro raised their hands. We went outside and there were four cars outside were there hadn't been any earlier. They were the new gen Mustang GT, Camaro, Challenger, and Charger. We split up into to four groups with me, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore in the solid black Mustang GT with me at the wheel, Gin, San, Fang-Fang, and Ling-Ling in the silver Camaro with Gin at the wheel, Gyokuro, Akua, Kahlua, and Kokoa in the cherry red Challenger with Gyokuro at the wheel, Akasha, Haiji, Ruby, and Yukari in the pure white Charger with Akasha at the wheel. We drove though a dimensional tunnel to where Tsukune had lived and within half an hour arrived there. We got out the cars and Kurumu knocked on their door and we went in and sat down. Tsukune's mother, Kasumi Aono, and cousin, Kyoko Aono was there but Tsukune's father was nowhere to be seen. I guess he would have to be told later about his son's death. Kyoko has short black hair with silver hair clips and light teal colored eyes. She wears a bright red jacket over a white t-shirt, a blue denim skirt, and brown boots.

"What brings you guys here, who are your new friends and where's Tsukune?" Kasumi asked smiling.

"Kasumi they are Fang-Fang, Ling-Ling, Gin, Haiji, Kokoa, Gyokuro, Akasha, Akua, Kahlua, Ruby, San, the silver haired one is Moka, and you already know me Shadow," I said pointing to each as I said their name.

"I'm sorry but I don't know you Shadow," Kasumi said smiling sincerely.

"Yea you do I just erased your memories but I think it's time you remember," I said walking to Kasumi and Kyoko and grabbing both their faces and using my Lamia power I transferred my memories of the period of time that I had stayed here and released their face when I had finished sitting back down.

"Shade, what did you just do?" Kyoko asked using the nickname she had given me long ago.

"First, do you remember who I am?" I asked.

"Yes I do." Kyoko asked and Kasumi nodded.

"Using my Lamia power I transferred my memories of the time I stayed her to you causing you to remember who I am. Usually a Lamia transfers information but I'm not like other monsters there are things I can do that they can't and that's one of the things I can do. Now brace yourselves because I have some really terrible news. Tsukune is dead," I said.

"That's not funny now, where is Tsuki?" Kyoko asked looking around the room for him.

"Kyoko, Kasumi I'm sorry but Tsukune is dead and his body was stolen by Exodus and to be honest I have no idea what their planning to do with his body," I said and this time they believed me because I saw them look from face to face and saw the sorrow on ours. After a few seconds they started crying and I waited till they were finished.

"What happened and how did Tsuki die?" Kyoko asked looking like she was going to cry again.

"I'm going to tell you everything," I said and began telling them everything. I told them about my time in Youkai Academy then about how Exodus came and recruited monsters then attacking the ones who wouldn't join them. I told them how Tsukune fought to protect and how he died then I told them about me and what I was and what I did. I told them everything that had happened in the past two days. Then I began explaining about monsters and how they existed and what we were.

"So monsters do exist," Kasumi said looking a little unconvinced so I stood up and transformed into Shinso Form and donned my usual gauntlets boots and armor and grew my wings. They looked shocked and at first a little afraid until they realized that they were safe. I returned to my normal form and sat back down.

"I'm glad Tsuki at least died a hero trying to protect those close to him. Shade please be careful and don't get yourself killed okay," Kyoko said.

"Don't worry about it too much now if you'll excuse us we need to go find where the base of Exodus is," I said getting up and leaving. The others followed me outside along with Kasumi and Kyoko to see us out and what we saw stopped us dead in our tracks. Tsukune was standing there in the middle of the street smiling at us. I sensed something was off about him but I couldn't tell what was it was. Tsukune was wearing a dark blood red coat similar to that of a pirate emperor. He was wearing sinister black pants that had a chain with a skull in the center as the belt. He was wearing black shirt with black boots and I realized he was wearing the same outfit that Apocalypse had been wearing. Moka began crying and she rushed forward to give Tsukune a hug when Tsukune's scent hit me. I converted my demonic aura into pure speed and was gone in a flash leaving an afterimage and reappearing in front of Moka blocking her path.

"What are you doing Shadow?" Moka asked confused that I would stop her from getting to Tsukune.

"That's not Tsukune," I said a low and menacing growl emitting from deep within my throat. I had switched to Shinso form and was ready to use Creation and Wealth of Power.

"What do you mean?" Moka asked looking upset that I was keeping her from her love.

"Who are you?" I asked still growling at the Tsukune in front of me.

"I was hoping to have some fun with you guys but I guess I've been found out, oh well. Let me introduce myself I am Judgement and I'm part of Exodus in case some of you didn't know," Judgement said smiling. He had the same voice as Tsukune but his eyes were cold and sadistic his smile matching his eyes.

"What have you done to Tsukune?" I asked my anger rising.

"Like it, I figured since he was dead and all that he wouldn't mind if I took his body as my own. I must admit that the boy has quite a potential of power and he isn't that bad looking," Judgment said laughing. His laugh was slightly maniacal and I realized what had happened.

"You transferred your soul to Tsukune's body," I said.

"Bingo," Judgement said and before I could react I was kicked in the gut then hit in the back of the head and then darkness. I woke up and the first things I realized were that I was in an unfamiliar place and I was bound to a chair. I looked at my surroundings and saw that I was in a small room that had a reinforced steel door that had been painted blue but had now faded leaving the door looking a faded blue. The walls were a dull grey, cracked, and were made of cement with dead plants poking out of them here and there. The floor was concrete and like the walls it was cracked in multiple places with dead plants scattered here and there. Upon further looking I noticed that there were dried blood stains upon the floor and the room smelled of blood and death. Looking down I saw that my hands and feet were being restricted by steel clasps that had water coursing through it and onto my skin and seeing as I was still in my Shinso form it was draining my power making it impossible to escape. After a few minutes of sitting in pure silence, Judgement came in smiling.

"What do you want, you piece of shit?" I asked glaring at him.

"Exodus has taken an interest in you and has told me to persuade you to join to join him by any means necessary," Judgement said.

"Wait I thought Exodus was an origination not a person," I said slightly confused.

"It is but the leader of it is given the title Exodus now moving on I want an answer to whether or not you'll join us," Judgement said.

"Fuck you. I'll never join Exodus you piece of shit," I said glaring even more fiercely before.

"I was hoping you would say that," Judgement said smiling and he tapped the door twice. After a few seconds someone came in bringing in a cart that had a variety of tools. Judgement went over and picked up a knife that had small spikes and was serrated and just by looking at it I knew it was razor sharp. He picked up a syringe that was filled with a light blue substance and walked to me. He injected it into my neck and suddenly I felt energized and awake.

"What the hell did you just do?" I asked.

"I injected with you with something that will keep you awake because I don't want you passing out," Judgement said as he tossed the syringe aside and then slashed the knife diagonally across my chest cutting deep into it. I screamed then was punched in the jaw then the gut. He plunged the knife deep into my gut twisting and turning the deeper he went. He then pulled it out then stuck it into my left shoulder blade and twisted then let it here. I screamed at the pain I was being forced to endure. He then began a flurry of punches to my gut causing the wound to bleed more then kicked me in my jaw fracturing it. He grabbed something else off the table and I saw that it was a crowbar. He slammed the crowbar into my left arm with such force that I felt the arm shatter. He began rapidly hitting my gut with it breaking nearly every rib then he jammed it into my left side of my abdomen. He pulled the crowbar out then slammed it against my right knee as he had done my arm shattering it. I screamed again and again as he continued his assault unable to pass out. He slammed the crowbar into my left hand completely shattering it then he tossed the crowbar aside and picked up a metal rod then grabbed the end of it and after a few seconds it began to glow pure white from heat. Judgement turned around and quickly pierced the burning metal rod straight into my stomach and left it in there. I screamed as my insides were slowly being burnt then Judgement began beating the shit out of me. When he had finished he pulled out the metal rod and tossed it aside then grabbed the knife twisted it again then pulled it out. He then dug the knife into my right shoulder and slashed all the way down to my wrist leaving a deep gash. He then began to slash my chest and stomach repeatedly laughing the entire time he did. He then grabbed the bucket that was on the table and drenched me in water and I screamed as I was shocked then I saw Judgement grabbed what looked like a cattle prod in his other hand a taser. He slammed the cattle prod into my gut then turned it on and stuck the taser to my neck and turned it on. I screamed in complete agony as I was being shocked both inside and out. He pulled the cattle prod out and removed the taser then grabbed the crowbar and beat me continuously for a few minutes.

"I...will...kill you," I said barely being able to speak after he had finished. My vision was becoming dark and sound was starting to sound distant. My throat was sore from the constant screaming and I could feel my body slowly shutting down. The scent of blood and burning flesh was so overpowering that it became unbearable.

"So, are you ready to join us now?" Judgement asked.

"Fuck you," I said spitting blood at his face.

"Well too bad we can't continue because it seems your friends have come to save you. Too bad none of you will make it out alive. Make sure you say our goodbyes because you only have fifteen minutes to do so," Judgement said and I saw him setting up C4 and after he was finished he was gone. Moka and everyone else came in right after Judgement had finished and when they saw my beaten, burnt, sliced, battered, bloody body they freaked and Moka quickly rushed over to undo my bonds but I shook my head no and motioned for Gin to undo them. At first they were confused but after Gin had done it they understood when they saw water flowing out from my bonds. They set me up against the wall that was behind where I had been sitting. I looked down at the water that was pooled next to me and saw my reflection and saw that my face was bleeding and my left eye was swollen shut. I looked my body over and saw the deep gash going down my left arm and saw the multiple holes and gashes on my chest and abdomen. There was a hole in my left shoulder blade and there were slight burn marks here and there and I knew almost all my ribs were broke, my left arm was shattered, my left hand was shattered and my right knee was shattered.

"Moka there's something I need to give you," I said weakly.

"Okay," Moka said.

"I know its seven years late but happy birthday," I said smiling and from my shadow I pulled out a stuffed doll. It was a chibi version of me and still looked new because I had taken great care of it.

"But I don't understand she said looking confused but accepted the gift.

"I lived with you for two years and I was forced to leave the day of your tenth birthday and never got the chance to give you your present," I said and after I finished speaking I saw something in Moka spark and I knew that she had finally remembered.

"Shadow but why?" Moka asked and I knew she was asking about why I left.

"I decided to give you that so that even when I wasn't there you'd still have something to remember me. Moka there's something I want to tell you," I said ignoring her question because there wasn't much time left before the place would be blown up.

"What is it?" Moka asked.

"I love you," I said and kissed her.

"I love you too," Moka said after we had finished kissing.

"Now get out of here all of you. You guys make sure she goes even if you have to drag her. I'm staying here because I'll only slow you down and I'm already dying," I said and everybody but Moka nodded and Gyokuro and Akasha grabbed Moka and began dragging her out and she kicked and screamed and fought trying to get back to me but was unable. I smiled as I watched them go and closed my eyes and embraced the darkness.

**Moka's Perspective**

We had made it outside and I was fighting my way to get back to Shadow when the building exploded. I was knocked back a few feet and I looked to see that the building that had been standing there was now just rubble. I waited a few minutes and no one came out and I began crying.


End file.
